


Modeling

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bain is 19, Bard and Thranduil meet at a show, Gimli and Legolas are best friends, Gimli is not really mentioned though, Good Parent Thranduil, Legolas and Aragorn are married, Legolas and Bard's children are friends, Legolas in one also, M/M, Overprotective Aragorn, Parent Bard the Bowman, Sigrid is 22, Single Parents, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil in heels, Thranduil is a model, and Aragorn is his manager, and Tilda is only 13, so is Legolas, the elfs are still elfs just mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Bard goes to modeling show(?) with his children because Legolas invited them and when he sees Thranduil he falls in love, when he meets him, he is invited to their home for dinner.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but I wrote it because I was bored.

“Dad, please come with us. Legolas invited us and really wants you to come too!” Sigrid said to his father, who was sitting on the couch in their New York home, “Do I really have to? I’m not really into modeling” He said, sighing, “But he said that his father would like to meet us all” Bain cut in from the kitchen where he was making himself and his youngest sister breakfast, “It will start at six and end at around seven and then they will come meet us as soon as they can get away from the interviewers” Sigrid said, Bard sighed again, he couldn’t really say no to them when they asked for anything. He didn’t have any plans for the evening and he had no work the next day, “Fine. I will see what I can do” He finally relented and could feel the tension in the house settle down and it instantly became lighter, “Thanks dad, you’re amazing!” Sigrid said happily, “We already found a babysitter for Tilda, she can’t come, it’s sixteen and older” Bain said, he was by now at the door and putting his shoes on- When they children had left, Bard sighed loudly and got up, making himself a cup of coffee.

Later in the day the children had come home and the older two were getting ready and the babysitter had arrived ten minutes earlier. When they finally left, it was over five and Bard was sure that, They would have to walk quite a way and that Sigrid's make-up would be ruined in the rain. When they arrived though they found themself in the company of an female elf that escorted them to a parking spot and inside the hall, they were seated at the front seat and next to them was a brown haired man and a dwarf that had red hair and a long beard, “Nice to meet you, I’m Aragorn Elessar. I’m the manager of Legolas, this is Gimli, he will be answering any of your questions if I have to go backstage” Aragorn introduced himself, the room was still relatively empty, there were only people who worked on the lights and sounds, “Sigrid, Bain!” Bard turned to the sound of the voice and saw a young elf that had long blond hair and vibrant blue eyes, “Legolas! You look great!”Sigrid said getting up and hugging him, when they separated, Legolas and Bain did a weird handshake and finally he turned to Bard, “You must be Bard Bowman” Legolas said, extending his hand and Bard shook it, “I hope you will enjoy the show and hopefully join us for dinner later” Legolas said, he stood tall and proud, but his eyes showed nothing but kindness, Bard couldn’t stop wondering what his father would be like, “Aragorn, dear. Will you join me backstage?” Legolas asked, turning to the man sitting on the left side of Bard, The man rose up and he was far taller than Bard had anticipated, he was a little taller than the elf that had to be at least 180 cm tall and the other man at least 185 cm, when he was face to face with the elf, they shared a quick kiss before turning to Bard and his children, “We will see you after the show” Before walking away from them and disappearing in through the door, “Wee they left quickly” The dwarf said from next to him, Bard jumped because he had forgotten that the man was even there, “I think we haven’t been formerly introduced. I’m Bard Bowman, and you are?” Bard said extending his hand, “Gimli, son of Glóin” He said, returning the handshake.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed and two spotlights were turned on and pointed to the stage, the only thing that Bard knew about this show was that it was an all elf show and that they it was Thranduil's clothing line and that Legolas was going to be showing the most elaborate clothing pieces, except for the main one, That was the only time that Thranduil would be seen on stage. He knew that elf fashion was a pit more feminine and from what he had seen they would wear some type of heels.  
The show went on and when the lights turned to soft greens the cameras started flashing even more excitedly than before, the light turned to where the models had come to the stage and Legolas walked to the stage, he was wearing Black pant that were baggy over his tights, a white off-shoulder shirt that was a little bit see-through and really high red-bottomed heels, his hair was made up nidely and he looked stunning. Sigrid had told him that most of Thranduil's clothes were meant to be worn during normal days and not just parties. Legolas came to the stage again and again with other models coming in-between to make time for him to change clothes. Then finally after a long time, every last light was directed at the stage and the curtains opened to reveal a man with long blond hair and even bluer eyes that Legolas, he was wearing a long silver robes that dragged behind him as he walked, over the robe was a long cloth that was resting on his hands and it flowed behind him over the robe and when he walked his high heels could be seen from between the slit on the clothing. the cloth was silverish-green on top and dark red on the other side, he was wearing a crown, well, bard wasn’t sure what it was it went around the back of his head and two pieces framed his cheekbones, he was breathtaking and Bard now realized why he had felt as he had when he had seen Legolas. Thranduil stopped at the end of the runaway and he was handed a microphone by the same female elf that had escorted them inside, he raised it to his phone and when he spoke Bard could feel his heart skip a beat and he felt light hearted for a moment. Thranduil thanked everyone that had helped him with making his dreams come true and talked about his son and how he had helped him through the loss of his wife and other problems that had come with it. When he finally let the cloth fall to the ground after his speech it revealed the robe fully, it was off-shoulder and it was skin tight and you could see his abs behind the fabric.

Bard was standing backstage with his children and Gimli, waiting for the others to come and greet them, after about twenty minutes, Legolas and Aragorn walked out of the changing rooms, legolas was wearing ripped jeans and a baggy white t-shirt that had sleeves that reached his elbows, he had on black converses and he had let his hair down. Aragorn was still wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing since he had earlier met him, a black suit but the suit jacket was missing and on its place was hoodie and his hair was now also open. They were walking hand in hand and Legolas looked a bit tired, “Legolas, what did Aragorn do to you?” Sigrid asked, laughing, “What can I say? I love you in heels” Aragorn said, Legolas blushed, “Shut it, we have guests and I don’t think that he enjoys us talking about this, nin-meleth” Legolas said, Aragorn turned to look at bard, “No not at all, it doesn’t bother me at all” Bard said, laughing awkwardly with his oldest giving him a glance

“Legolas!” A voice boomed from behind Bard, he turned to look and was met with the same man that had almost caused his heart to explode not even an hour ago, “You were amazing, my little leaf!” He said, walking over to Legolas and hugging him, “Ada, stop it, we have guests” Legolas said, Thranduil turned around and looked at Sigrid, “Sigrid, Bain. How wonderful to see you again” He said, hugging Sigrid and shaking Bain’s hand. “You must be mr. Bowman? Nice to meet you, I’m Thranduil” He said, shaking Bard’s hand, “Nice to meet you. Bard is just fine though” He said awkwardly, “Well. It’s getting kind of late, should we move to ours for our dinner?” He asked, looking at Aragorn, “Aragorn, get the car of our guests, and ask Toriel to bring ours, please” Thranduil said, Aragorn nodded and left, Legolas looking after him, “Well then, why don’t we retrieve our belongings and make our way over to our house” Thranduil said, and before Bard could react they had already started to make their way over to the back doors and their cars, while they were walking, Bard noticed a clicking sound and looked at Thranduil, He was wearing black pants and a long jacket that was closed fully with a scarf around his neck, but while the outfit was mostly masculine, the shoes were a different story, he was wearing boots that reached his knees and they had a noticeable heel that made a distinct sound as he walked. 

When they got to Thranduil's house, bard couldn’t believe what he saw, the house was huge and had at least four stories and a huge garden around the whole house, they stepped out of the car on front of the doors and when Thranduil noticed his staring, he spoke up, “This is our town house, I hope it’s to your liking” He said, they walked inside and two other elves came and took their jackets, “Oh no, it’s amazing” He said, he swore he could see Thranduil smile, the whole time he had been in the presence of the man he could only see a smirk on the mans face. 

They were escorted to the dining hall and sat down at the table, they were served a multitude of dishes and drinks, the conversation was pleasant and Bard found himself talking to Thranduil, while the younger one’s talked to each other. A little after an hour later, Legolas and the other’s excused themselves from the table and informed them that they would move to the living room, After they had left Thranduil suggested that they should move to the garden and talk some privately. 

They were walking around the huge garden and talked about everything, “So, what did you think about the show?” Thranduil asked, “It was great, to be honest, I have never really been interested in fashion” Bard answered, “I noticed that you clearly perked up once Legolas walked on stage” Tharnduil said, smirking, “Well. If I must say, I have really only seen brown haired elves so when I saw a blond one it kind of caught my attention” Bard said, chuckling, “Well, I see why men always look at my son and I like they do. But luckily he has Aragorn to keep him safe from the lover beings of this world” Thranduil answered, “Well, do you have anyone to keep you safe?” Bard asked, it sounded kind of rude to him but he was a little intrigued, “I do not need one, I can take care of myself, I know my son also can but he is too trusting” Thranduil said, “I’m sorry to talk about myself so much, it must be boring to listen to my bantering” Thranduil continued, “Not at all. I’m actually interested, I wasn’t even planning on coming today but I have heard so much about you and your son and I just thought that I should meet you” Bard answered, “And I thought it would be boring to come and I thought it until your son walked out and especially when you walked on, it was endearing and I was kind of excited to meet you” Bard said, but began to repent speaking up once he saw Thranduil's face fall, “Oh really?” Tharnduil asked and Bard could swear that he could see a little red on the other mans face, “Well, I hope that you will come to my next show as well” He said, before turning around to head back to the house, “Might as well” Bard said before darting behind Thranduil.

After ten they finally decided that it was getting too late. They finally said goodbye to their hosts and left for their home, “So dad. What did you think about Thranduil?” Sigrid asked, Bard looked away so that his daughter couldn’t see his face, “He was quite charming” Bard answered, Sigrid laughed, “Well, why don’t you ask him out?” Sigrid asked, Bard almost choked on his spit, “Why would I? He Is rich and understand fashion, I’m sure he already has a woman somewhere” Bard continued, “No he doesn’t, he’s gay ass hell and even Legolas admitted it” Bain said, “And Legolas is also gay so I believe him completely” Sigrid continued, “Well, he did give me his phone number so maybe I could ask” Bard said but wouldn’t talk about it anymore when his children continued to ask.

Later that night Bard was laying in bed when he decided to message the blond man, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and it was keeping him from sleeping, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table where it was charging, He wrote a message, it was only a few words but he decided that it was good enough.

When he woke up in the morning he found a message on his phone. It was from Thranduil; 

“I would love to go out with you. When are you free?”


End file.
